


Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

by Yellowzone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Disguise, M/M, blowjob, kinda incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowzone/pseuds/Yellowzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он обещал держаться на расстоянии – и держался. Никаких встреч на поле боя и вне его. Ни малейших поводов для подозрений, что они настолько хорошо знают друг друга. Но раз в год, в один-единственный день Красный Шпион, проклиная своё любящее сердце, не сможет отказать ему ни в чём.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

– Э, а ну слезь с моего раздатчика! – недовольно буркнул Инженер, добравшись с респауна до своего уютно свитого гнёздышка. Пять минут назад он поймал ракету собственным телом, которая заодно с кишками Делла разнесла в клочья и телепорт. На диспенсере, как на троне, восседал ихний Красный Шпион и прикуривал сигаретку. Вид у него оставлял желать лучшего: мятый пыльный костюм заляпан бордовой кровью, а под глазом ещё красовался фиолетовый синяк, не торопящийся исчезать под воздействием чудо-техники. Пихнув француза разводным ключом в бедро, чтоб не расслаблялся, Инженер покопался в недрах диспенсера и начал собирать новый выход телепорта. 

– Вот только не говори, что ты бежал сюда через полкарты, – заметил техасец, не отвлекаясь от процесса. – Когда я последний раз видел тебя, ты плясал вместе с Синим Снайпером на верхней террасе.

– Так и есть, – невесело откликнулся Шпион. – Аптечек нет, Медика нет, а ещё раз умирать и бегать через те же полкарты…

Не договорив, Антуан глубоко затянулся ещё раз, и техасец его прекрасно понял. Вэлл являлось не самым приятным местом для быстрого боя. Среди железных дорог, по которым внезапно ездили поезда, находилось целых пять контрольных точек, и все их нужно было захватить для того, чтобы долгий и нудный бой наконец-то закончился. Огромные переходы между базами не раздражали разве что Скаутов; уж кто-кто, а они здесь носились вдоль и поперёк, иногда рыбкой ныряя в каналы, подожжённые весёлыми Пиро. С другой стороны, большое пространство давало место для импровизации и позволяло укрыться где-нибудь в уголке, заряжая Плащ и Кинжал. Сегодня Делл смог закрепиться ровно посередине, пока Красные прессовали Синих на их собственной территории. С балкончика открывался вид на две очередные железные дороги и фасад чужой базы; изредка на стенах появлялись синие пятнышки прицела, говоря о том, что вражеский Снайпер ещё вполне себе жив и здоров.

– Э-э-эй, – пьяно протянули сзади; обернувшись, техасец и француз обнаружили Красного Подрывника. Тот шатался, схватившись за раненый бок, из которого торчал целый кусок лопаты. 

– Ещё один, – вздохнул Инженер. – Чем только Медик занимается? 

– Лчит кого угдно, но не меня, – пробормотал циклоп, плюхаясь на пол и прислоняясь к раздатчику. Сейчас же ему в затылок ткнулся ствол Амбассадора.

– Брось, – покачал головой Конагер, всё ещё стуча по телепорту. – Он для Синего Спая слишком наглый. Я-то знаю, как этот чёрт работает. 

– Что ж, тебе виднее, – пожал плечами Антуан, убирая оружие и слезая со своего тёплого места. – Только потом не беги плакаться в жилетку. Сиди спокойно, пьяница, я тебе помогу.

– Я сам, – вдруг угрюмо запротестовал Демо, тут же прикладываясь к початой бутылке сидра.

И француз сразу же напрягся. 

Тэвиш Финнеган ДеГрут ещё никогда не отказывался от помощи медицинского характера. Пусть даже и такой… необязательной.

Антуану потребовалось лишь две секунды, чтобы усмирить мимолётную дрожь в пальцах, чтобы взять под контроль выражение своего лица, чтобы справиться с самим собой. Но внутри уже что-то щёлкнуло – и горячей волной понеслось вместе с кровью, заставляя сердце биться быстрее и одновременно ныть от какой-то тоски. Он не смог дать название этому странному чувству, нахлынувшему, будто цунами. Он точно знал, что не ошибается, но подобная дерзкая диверсия оказалась для него неожиданностью. У них был договор: никаких встреч на поле боя по мере всех возможностей. Этот договор соблюдался на удивление тщательно, хотя он и знал, как это тяжело. Три месяца они бегали по границе, разделённые цветами формы и голосом Администратора. Три месяца маячили в мучительной близости друг от друга со стиснутыми зубами.

И вот теперь он просто приходит и лечится у чужого диспенсера? 

Миру точно пора в дурдом, не иначе.

А теперь надо разруливать ситуацию.

– Конечно, сам он, – проворчал Красный Шпион, как ни в чём не бывало, и опустился перед шотландцем. – Руки убери.

Тот ещё немного сопротивлялся (для виду, разумеется), но потом вдруг разом успокоился. Решил, что на его уловку повелись, хмыкнул француз, придерживая края раны и резким движением выдирая кусок лопаты. Подрывник взревел от боли, потом затих, когда понял, что чужие пальцы ненавязчиво и легко ощупывают его карманы.  
И крайне выразительно обводят рукоятку Алмазного Змея. 

Лже-шотландец вскинул на Красного единственный глаз; второй, естественно, скрывала маскировка. Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом в зрачке ненастоящего Тэвиша мимолётно, еле заметно блеснул страх.

Он понял, что его раскусили. И ждал неминуемых последствий. 

– И чего было упираться, – сказал Шпион, кидая осколок оружия куда-то в сторону и снова водружаясь на диспенсер. Он почти что пришёл в норму, и актёрская игра давалась ему в эту минуту всё так же великолепно. В голове сразу же сложился простой и понятный план действий. Сейчас «коллега» подлечится, и они вместе, откланявшись доброму Инженеру, якобы пойдут воевать дальше. Чёрт возьми, хорошо, что на Вэлле есть много таких углов, куда обе команды редко суются… и не суются вообще. Кажется, там даже камер нет. Bien.

– У мя сидр кнчлся, – вдруг заявил Демо, поднимаясь на ноги полностью здоровым; француз с интересом следил за его действиями. – Инжи, есть чё бухнуть? 

– На работе не пью, – назидательно ответил механик. – И тебе уже в который раз не рекомендую. 

– Ясно, – разочарованно кивнул шотландец. – Схжу на базу, мжт, там чё есть. 

– Ты там всё уже выпил, – усмехнулся Антуан, подыгрывая. – Не помнишь уже?

В ответ ему показали фак; лже-Демомен трусцой кинулся через захваченную точку и спрыгнул вниз, на железнодорожные пути. Многозначительно глянув на Делла, но ничего не объясняя, Шпион кивнул ему и ушёл в инвиз. 

Не снимая маскировки, «коллега» успешно пересёк двор и зашёл на их опустевшую базу. В принципе, логично: если залезть на верхние уровни, то их никто не побеспокоит ещё очень долго. Он так и сделал: пошёл вверх по деревянным широким лестницам, иногда оглядываясь по сторонам. Разумеется, он точно знал, что Антуан идёт за ним… и что его так же трясёт от нетерпения.

– Стой, – перейдя на родной язык, сказал ему Красный, появляясь. – Отойди сюда, в проход.

Синий послушался – и, наконец, сбросил раздражающую маскировку. Более того, не успел француз запротестовать, стянул с себя и балаклаву, ероша непослушные чёрные волосы с едва заметными проблесками чересчур ранней седины. Антуан стоял рядом, не замечая, как начинает жадно всматриваться в родные черты, будто проверяя, насколько двоюродный брат изменился за это время. Но сейчас на него с безграничным, немым обожанием смотрели всё те же сапфировые глубокие глаза, и всё тот же толстый шрам белел над правой бровью. Чужое лицо, в чём-то похожее на его собственное, оставалось поразительно спокойным, но вместе с этим лучилось запредельным счастьем. Вздохнув с облегчением, Красный сделал шаг вперёд и крепко сжал плечи кузена. Всё было в порядке. Всё было хорошо. За исключением одной вещи.

– Адри, – твёрдым и не допускающим перебивание тоном произнёс француз. – Ты прокололся специально для меня, или просто не в настроении работать? 

– И то, и другое, – безмятежно ответил Адри. – Я не знал, что ты там будешь. Пришлось импровизировать. Зато теперь я вижу тебя, собственной персоной. Привет. 

– Привет, – фыркнул Красный, не сдерживаясь и обнимая последнего человека в мире, с которым у них в венах текла одна и та же кровь. Тот среагировал, пожалуй, даже слишком бурно, и Шпион поспешно отстранился. 

Это как раз являлось одной из причин, почему они старались держаться на расстоянии.

– У нас не так много времени, – продолжил француз. – Мы выиграем с минуты на минуту, и потом здесь будет твориться форменный ад. Скажи, ты просто соскучился, или у тебя есть что-нибудь важное?

– Отчего же, есть парочка новостей, – пожал плечами Синий Шпион. – Из-за того, что вы постоянно выигрываете, нас грозятся перемешать и в ближайшую неделю закинуть аж на Колдфронт. Кстати, выходные завтра отменяются, и это чертовски обидно…

Антуан вздрогнул, когда что-то изменилось в чужих глазах; они словно заволоклись лёгкой дымкой, невесомым туманом, мешающим воспринимать реальность. Дьявол. Он слишком хорошо знал, что это значит. Адри всегда сразу же переходил к самой сути, не оставляя пространства для словесных манёвров. 

–… потому что отмечать двадцать пятый год своей жизни, бегая по сугробам от вашего Пиро, как-то не слишком вдохновляет.

Синий сказал это очень тихо, затем умолк и продолжил смотреть на кузена так, что последний начал паниковать. Красный Шпион прекрасно понимал, что у него просит его неточная копия этими затуманенными глазами – и всё существо, все принципы и устои восставали против. Он любил Адри, и был готов ради него на многое, но подобное уже переходило все допустимые границы. Лишь дважды в жизни (на похоронах матери Антуана и убитой сестры Адри) они позволили себе пару отчаянных, полных горечи поцелуев, но от боли, безысходности и в качестве утешения. Однако ещё задолго до смерти семьи Синий Шпион стремился всегда находится рядом с кузеном, и делал это поразительно ненавязчиво, соглашаясь на все условия последнего. Француз искренне надеялся, что если он хоть немного ограничит их общение, то Адри перерастёт это чувство, очнётся и переключится на кого-нибудь другого, но... но…

Чёрт подери, угораздило же его влипнуть. Хоть вешайся теперь. 

Однако вешаться было рано. Ситуация в очередной раз требовала, чтобы её взяли в крепкие руки и направили в нужную сторону.

– Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я тебе на это отвечу, – Антуан осторожно, но вполне твёрдо начал отступление. – Мы обсуждали это много-много раз.

– Я ещё ничего даже не сказал.

– На твоём лице всё написано во-о-от такими буквами. Я могу лично вручить тебе кого угодно из нашей или твоей команды, и он будет перевязан подарочной ленточкой. Даже мисс Полинг. Даже Её Величество Администратора, если хочешь…

– Перестань, – тихо прервал его Синий; его голос оставался всё так же поразительно спокойным. – Да, я в курсе, из-за чего ты всегда меня отталкиваешь. Поверь, я бы не стал подключать столь мелкий и незначительный повод, как день рождения, но ты просто не оставляешь мне другого выбора. 

– У тебя всегда есть выбор: переключиться, наконец, на кого-нибудь ещё!

– Я не смогу, – вдруг горько усмехнулся Адри. – Думаешь, я не пробовал? 

Это заставило Красного осечься и задуматься над аргументами, которые, видимо, исчерпали себя. Адри не смущала однополость. Не колебала родственная связь. Не оставляла упорная надежда на снисхождение. Подобное упрямство порой восхищало француза... восхитило бы, будь оно направлено в другое русло. В наступившей тишине виновник этого конфликта длиной в несколько лет продолжил, осторожно коснувшись чужого запястья; слова прозвучали непривычно мягко и… как-то интимно. 

– Ты ведь даже не знаешь, чего именно я прошу и что предлагаю взамен. 

Однако, всё ещё выискивая дополнительные убеждения, француз очнулся только когда почувствовал, как его бесконечно нежно целуют в щёку, прижавшись вплотную. Повеяло живым теплом и знакомым, едва-едва оставшимся запахом одеколона; остальное выветрилось благодаря активной беготне. Не дав кузену выйти из транса, Адри сейчас же продолжил:

– Тебе всё это надоело. Поэтому давай сделаем так: один раз – и я оставлю тебя в покое навсегда. Всего лишь одна ночь, и ты больше не услышишь от меня ни единого слова про мои желания. Я могу даже исчезнуть, уехать куда-нибудь на несколько лет... Быть может, я и в самом деле сменю предпочтения...

Красный Шпион молчал, застыв на одном месте, как изваяние, раздираемый мыслями на мелкие части. Мозг гудел от напряжения, не зная, в какую крайность метнуться, какую позицию принимать. С одной стороны, Адри как никто другой держал свои обещания, порой даже слишком жестоко наступая себе на горло: три месяца, проведённые в полной изоляции, тому доказательство. Пережить единственный подобный контакт – и все препирательства, омрачающие их отношения, наконец-то закончатся. С другой, нет на свете страшнее измены, чем измена себе самому. Он может продолжать отказывать, испытывая чужое терпение и заставляя единственного близкого человека страдать на расстоянии, зато будет верен принципам и, чего уж скрывать, ориентации...

Что-то в окружении поменялось, и Шпион наконец-то пришёл в себя... чтобы обнаружить Адри, стоящего перед ним на коленях; чужие пальцы судорожно возились с пряжкой ремня, позвякивая ею в наступившей тишине. Внутри всё обожгло кипятком. Он и предполагать не мог, что переход от слов к действиям будет таким резким.

– Мать твою, придурок, перестань сейчас же! – яростным шёпотом сказал француз, хватая Синего за плечи и со всей силы пробуя отстранить, однако наткнулся на достойное сопротивление. Затем Адри посмотрел на него снизу вверх – и Шпион похолодел, вновь начиная цепенеть, ощущая, как решимость покидает его. Дьявол, он же может с ним справиться. Может вынести ему мозги одним выстрелом – слава обоим Инженерам, респаун не дремлет. Рука сама собой потянулась, достала оружие, но так и замерла в воздухе, сжимая рукоятку. За все два года работы в Манн Ко они ни разу друг друга не убили. Кровь говорила в них слишком сильно и властно, не оставляя шансов на сопротивление... ровно как и одуревший от возбуждение взгляд синих глаз, обладатель которых уже себя не контролировал.

Тонко взвизгнула ширинка; Антуан невольно выдохнул, когда бесконечно ласковые горячие пальцы невесомо погладили его через ткань трусов. Это простое движение отдалось пугающе воздушной слабостью в коленях. Сняв перчатку, Синий Шпион настойчиво обхватил начинающий твердеть член, сжимая плавно, но недостаточно сильно, заставляя кузена терять последние крохи самообладания. В душе до сих пор неприятно саднило; Антуан знал, что возненавидит себя после всего этого. В первую очередь – себя, за то, что позволил ситуации зайти так далеко, а заодно – и собственное тело, которое так подло его подвело.

Всё так же молча, но при этом тяжело дыша, Адри усилил хватку, ускорившись, пока у резинки боксёров не появились тёмные мокрые пятнышки от смазки. Только после этого он высвободил наружу уже полностью возбуждённый член, тихонько подул на блестящую обнажённую головку – и услышал сверху грязное ругательство. Bien, всё идёт как нельзя лучше. Подавшись вперёд и облизнувшись, Синий крепко сжал её мокрыми мягкими губами, добившись сиплого, но всё равно сладкого стона, пальцы обхватили ствол, сжав его и начиная невыносимо медленно двигаться. Дальше головки Адри не шёл, сконцентрировав на ней всё внимание; упругий язык вместе с губами массировали каждый миллиметр чужой плоти. До ушей донёсся ещё один плохо скрываемый стон блаженства; руки Красного легли ему на плечи, затем – на голову, мстительно вцепившись в волосы и притягивая ближе, но Адри не поддался, продолжая наращивать темп одними пальцами, напрочь игнорируя собственный стоящий член, которому было чертовски тесно. 

Тактильные ощущения отключили сознание, сосредоточив всё оставшееся восприятие на чужих откровенных ласках. Француз уже плюнул на всё, жадно дёрнулся навстречу, готорый кончить, но братец вдруг отстранился, прекращая все действия и глядя потемневшим от возбуждения взглядом на его раскрасневшееся лицо. Снова выругавшись, Антуан силой заставил его вернуться к своему занятию. Внизу всё звенело от напряжения; оно распирало просто невыносимой горячей тяжестью. Чёрт возьми, Адри первый это начал, сам спровоцировал на это безобразие – так пусть имеет совесть довести дело до логичного финала. Ещё пара сильных движений языком – и Красный с протяжным стоном обильно излился прямо в чужой рот; Адри по-прежнему обхватывал головку у самой верхушки, откуда толчками вырывались белые капли, стекая дальше по стволу и падая на пол. Шпиону казалось, что он не сможет остановить этот поток наслаждения, продолжая кончать, но организм исчерпался, позволив, наконец, прийти в себя и понять, что только что случилось.

– Победа! – в ту же секунду сварливо объявила Администратор. Адри медленно встал на ноги, надевая балаклаву, пока его кузен приводил штаны в порядок. Закончив, он собрался высказать братцу всё, что он думает про его отвратительное поведение, но Синий уже исчез, оставив француза наедине с приятной расслабленностью после бурного оргазма и тяжкими думами о будущем.

А ведь надо что-то с этим делать. Стоило, в конце концов, принять решение, которое позволит обойтись малой кровью. И чем скорее – тем лучше.

* * * 

Их всё-таки действительно перемешали. И перебросили на трижды проклятый Колдфронт.

Делла вместе с Тэвишем и, самое странное, Скаутом отправили к Синим; те взамен прислали ещё одного угрюмого Солдата, пофигистичного Снайпера и благодушного Хэви. Последний счёл своим долгом немедленно подружиться со своим доппельгангером и Красным Медиком, которому теперь предстояло возиться сразу с двумя орущими и хохочущими гигантами. 

Ну, что ж, если начальство именно так рисует себе идеальное равновесие – на здоровье. Красного Шпиона, изучающего богом забытую старую базу, где им предстояло сводить концы с концами, волновали другие вещи. Будучи человеком не слишком привередливым, он был готов потерпеть и снег, и холод, и тесную комнатушку, напоминающую номер в дрянной гостинице. Прошло пять дней с их примечательной немногословной встречи с Адри, и в течение всего этого времени последний не показывался от слова «совсем».

Нет, вряд ли ему было настолько стыдно за содеянное, чтобы так по-детски играть в прятки. Скорее всего, кузен просто решил дать Антуану время подумать и решить, что в итоге делать. Наступило двадцать первое число – день рождения, который Адри предсказуемо провёл в тяжёлом холодном бою, который Красные таки умудрились проиграть. Двадцать пять лет – внушительный срок; так повелось, что в их роду после него возможность насильственной смерти автоматически возрастала вдвое, независимо от того, насколько безопасным являлось окружение из людей и объектов. Шпион рыскал по всей территории, забыв про Инженеров, торчал в затаённых уголках, хватал удивлённых коллег и ощупывал их инвентарь – бесполезно. Кузен как сквозь землю провалился. Однако предсмертные крики сослуживцев и потоки крови на снегу из единственной раны на спине ясно говорили, что Адри работает, и работает весьма хорошо, чего не скажешь о его Красном родственнике.   
Но, так или иначе, Шпиону до смерти хотелось его видеть. 

Потому что Шпион много думал, невольно вспоминая его синие затуманенные глаза и умелый, о, чертовски умелый язык.

Потому что ему надоело думать без малейших намёков на прогресс.

Потому что, проклиная свою слабость и голос крови, принял решение. 

В конце концов, покойная матушка всегда говорила, что хороший шпион должен быть готов ко всему, быть гибким и справляться с любыми трудностями. Возможно, он поторопился. Возможно, он выдохся, устав бороться со своими острыми принципами. Но зато когда Антуан твёрдо сказал сам себе, что он намерен делать, нечто жёсткое и неприятное отпустило его, уступив самому настоящему волнению. Шпион понимал, как именно его хочет Адри, и это немного примиряло с действительностью, одновременно подкидывая новых вопросов. В том, что ему самому будет приятно, он не сомневался, но будет ли братцу так же хорошо? 

Будет, пообещал себе француз, отправляясь по ночным снегам на чужую базу. Чёрт с ним. Со всем. Вообще. 

Он сделает любимого человека счастливым. Хотя бы на одну ночь.

* * *

Юркнуть в деревянное здание и найти там нужную комнату оказалось проще простого: все Синие, не ожидая вечером ничего плохого, сгрудились в гостиной с жарко натопленным камином, и вяло перекидывались скупыми фразами. Было слишком рано для сна, и команда кое-как коротала время в кампании дешёвого алкоголя. Адри занял целое кресло, неизвестно что тут забывшее; он не пил, был в маске (которую, следуя традиции, не снимал перед посторонними) и задумчиво смотрел на огонь. Шпион замер, успокаивая слишком громко стучащее сердце, глядя на его расслабленное лицо, в котором притаилась еле заметная тоска. Собравшись с духом, француз беззвучно подошёл вплотную к предмету мебели и прошептал Синему на ухо ключевой вопрос:

– Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

К его чести, кузен даже не вздрогнул, не расплескав своего спокойствия. Этой его чертой француз восхищался больше всего; в любом непредвиденном моменте он умудрялся сохранять душевное равновесие... ну, по крайней мере, внешне. Он лишь немного повернул голову к невидимому Шпиону, давая понять, что всё слышит и понимает.

Спрашивать, согласен ли он не спать этой ночью, было как минимум глупо.

– Покажи, где твоя комната, – шёпотом продолжил Антуан. – Я иду за тобой.

Синий встал, нарочито медленно и небрежно поправляя теплый пиджак, затем так же неспешно направился к выходу. Никто из команды не среагировал на столь активные движения, только Разведчик без всякого энтузиазма поинтересовался:

– Ты это куда, в ночь тёмную без шапки?

– Тебя искать, весь в слезах, – в тон ему отпарировал кузен. – На кухню.

К счастью, никто из наёмников не выказал желания идти вместе с ним.

В тёмном коридоре Адри ускорил шаг, не оборачиваясь и не пытаясь заговорить, что вызвало у Шпиона очередной и ещё более мучительный приступ волнения. Дьявол, они и правда собираются это делать. Все пути назад услужливо отрезаны не столько физически, сколько собственным подсознанием. В сердце вдруг ни с того ни с сего сладко заныло, потом оно ёкнуло, когда, зайдя в свой холодный «чемодан», Адри щёлкнул старым ржавым замком. Только теперь Шпион позволил себе скинуть невидимость.

– Ты это серьёзно? – тихо спросил Синий, стоя на одном месте и не предпринимая попыток нашарить в темноте тело Антуана. Тот хотел было закатить глаза от нелепости вопроса, но вовремя остановился, потому что понял все его сомнения: после долгой серии отказов как-то не слишком верится во внезапное соглашение. Что ж, сегодня на чужой улице – большой праздник. 

– Абсолютно, – зачем-то кивнул Шпион. – К тому же, у тебя здесь слишком холодно для одного. 

– Я… я рад это слышать, – запнулся братец. – Поверь, это значит для меня больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

– И представлять даже не буду. 

На этом разговоры закончились, потому что стали просто не нужны. Руки из тьмы сняли с Красного маску, а затем губы приникли к нему в осторожном, пробном поцелуе, ища поддержки. Как тогда, над свежей могилой, куда минуту назад опустили ещё одну из их шпионского рода. Непонятный трепет охватил Шпиона, уловившего в этом целомудренном прикосновении ту любовь и ту верность, от которых он так упорно отказывался на протяжении многих лет. Но сейчас этого оказалось до смешного мало; перехватив инициативу, Антуан позволил себе прижаться бёдрами к бёдрам, вплетая пальцы в непослушные волосы (и когда Адри успел снять балаклаву?) и самозабвенно посасывая чужой влажный язык. Синий, не ожидавший такого напора, неприлично простонал в голос; даже через брюки чувствовалось, как твёрдо у него стоит. Чёрт возьми, это оказалось весьма возбуждающе. Во всяком случае, не хуже, чем с женщинами. Не прерывая контакта, разгорячённого и тяжело дышащего Шпиона вдруг потянули назад, падая вместе с ним на ужасно ледяную разобранную постель. 

Найдя силы оторваться друг от друга, они поспешно начали скидывать одежду. За это время глаза Красного привыкли к темноте, позволяя увидеть очертания обнажённой шеи и гладкой груди брата. Постельное бельё холодило до мурашек, к тому же, сквозняк жестоко дул из всех щелей, так что Антуан быстро навалился сверху уже из соображений согреться. Температура тела создавала чудовищный контраст с этим зимним ледником, а Адри казался горячим, как печь, и податливым, как расплавленный воск. Не было никакой возможности остановиться и задуматься над тем, что они творят. Какая-то часть мозга перегорела и прекратила работу, полностью переложив свои функции смутным инстинктам и шестому чувству, диктовавшему, как делать всё правильно. Одарив кузена ещё одним весьма мокрым и страстным поцелуем, Красный опустил руку вниз, уверенно сжав его сочащийся вагой член и начиная медленно ласкать. Для этого пришлось сместиться чуть ниже, ткнувшись губами в его шею. Над ухом раздался очередной стон; Адри подался навстречу ладони, требуя ускориться, но был осаждён болезненным укусом в плечо. Шпион не торопился, делая это, словно как с собой, то чувственно пережимая головку, то плавно опускаясь вдоль по всему напряжённому стволу. Мир исчез, остались только ощущения. Горячо. Гладко. Мокро. Нежно.   
И донельзя странно.

Антуан был готов обойтись и всеми уже доступными действиями, но Синий схватил его руку и вложил туда небольшой тюбик, недвусмысленно намекая, что желает продолжения. Это слегка отрезвило и вытянуло из пьянящего омута как минимум на один уровень. Шпион понимал, что поворачивать назад не имеет большого смысла, так что, мысленно перекрестясь, растёр смазку между пальцами и толкнулся внутрь сразу двумя. Брат резко выдохнул от неожиданности, но сейчас же сориентировался и попытался расслабиться, отвечая на новый глубокий поцелуй. Кажется, он уже сам себя немного растянул, абстрактно подумалось Антуану; этот намёк на мысль отозвался жаром в и без того стоящем члене. Его терпения хватило ненамного, ровно как и терпения Адри, нецензурно шепнувшего о том, что, дьявол подери, потерпит и так. Это было окончательным сигналом. 

Скользнув между ягодиц, Шпион вошёл – и онемел от того, насколько тесным оказался братец. Тот, в свою очередь, стиснул зубы и молчал, изредка позволяя себе втянуть носом воздух; пальцы впились в спину Красного, то ли отстраняя, то ли притягивая ближе, хотя, ближе было ровным счётом некуда. Господи. Он, извращенец, трахает двоюродного брата… и ему это нравится. Одурев от ощущений, Антуан на секунду забылся и медленно двинулся до упора, стремясь во что бы ты ни стало потереться об эту восхитительную тесноту, дарящую одну долгую волну тяжёлого наслаждения. Желая растянуть момент и причинить как можно меньше вреда Адри, он не торопясь подался назад, чтобы потом снова почувствовать, как колечко мышц пережимает его член где-то у основания. Сдерживаться становилось труднее, поэтому Антуан снова принялся настойчиво водить ладонью по чужому не менее напряжённому члену, слушая, наконец, ещё один откровенный стон. Кажется, всё было хорошо. 

Им обоим уже стало жарко; стёкла на окнах запотели, и капли конденсата шустро текли вниз, к раме. В какой-то момент Шпион понял, что не выдержит больше, но кончать раньше братца ему никак не хотелось. В конце концов, он сегодня здесь – для его удовольствия. Поэтому он довольно грубо цапнул мокрую головку, с силой проведя по ней большим пальцем, затем часто-часто начал двигать на ней нежную кожу, как если бы подгонял самого себя. Одновременно с этим он задвигался внутри Синего в крайне щадящем ритме, заставляя последнего метаться по спутанным простыням от нестерпимо нарастающего блаженства. Наконец, Адри, выгнувшись в последний раз, бурно кончил, покрывая тёплой спермой чужие пальцы. Это довершило остальное; беззастенчиво и крепко прижав запястья брата к матрасу, Антуан тоже излился, вздрагивая и теряясь в ещё более продолжительном сплошном потоке удовольствия. 

Они выпутались из объятий, заворачиваясь в одно одеяло, стараясь отдышаться. 

Оргазм вымотал и физически, и духовно; немного отойдя, француз понял, что утром будет чувствовать себя не так шикарно. Самое смешное, у него нет шансов оправдаться перед самим собой. Он не был пьян или обкурен, не прилетел с необитаемого острова, где лет десять не имел какого-либо секса. И хотя сознание, что всё произошло по взаимному согласию, приносило долю облегчения, но то, что он смог поймать от процесса такой кайф – нет. 

– Вот только молчи, хорошо? – сейчас же сказал Шпион, когда обнажённое и ещё горячее тело примостилось у него под боком. – Твоя мечта сбылась. Ты должен быть счастлив по определению. Другие варианты не принимаются.

В следующий момент действия Адри перевернули всё в душе Красного кверх ногами. Медленно, но настойчиво брат оседлал его бёдра, уперевшись руками по обе стороны от его головы; из темноты на обмершего Шпиона смотрели большие блестящие глаза, не затуманенные и намёком на похоть. Потом Синий наклонился – и вдруг бесконечно мягко поцеловал в самый уголочек губ.

Это простое действие почему-то отозвалось целым фейерверком эмоций, вызвав судорожный вздох и отдавшись в паху разрядом нового, свежего возбуждения. Верная причина, почему они – вместе этой ночью, лихорадочно металась по черепной коробке, и Антуан никак не мог поймать её, удержать и осознать до победного конца. Он попытался поймать губами чужие губы для продолжения, но Адри уже перешёл с поцелуями на его грудь, тихонько сползая вниз по его телу и как бы случайно задевая снова встающий член. Больше не размениваясь на дополнительные прелюдии, брат вдруг вобрал в себя орган сразу наполовину – и услышал долгий, несдерживаемый стон. Самый прекрасный звук, ради которого стоило так стараться.

В действиях кузена отчётливо засквозил иной оттенок. Всё было совершенно по-другому, не так, как в неожиданную встречу на Вэлле. Не было никакой суетной торопливости. Исчезла вся резкость, направленная на скорейшую разрядку. Снова начиная сгорать от наслаждения, Антуан вдруг всё понял. Истина стукнула по голове, как топор Пиро, чуть не разодрав сердце от нахлынувших чувств.

В Адри всегда помещалось слишком много любви. Больше, чем нужно для родственной связи… но достаточно, чтобы выражать её всю именно так.  
Не было уже никаких сил шуметь, снова кончая глубоко в чужое горло. Едва Синий отстранился, Антуан притянул его к себе, обнимая и шепча на ухо:

– Адри, не форсируй. Я останусь до утра.

– Bien. Я всё равно не отпущу тебя шляться в ночи по такому холоду. Но… что дальше? Я имею в виду, мы всё так же будем делать вид, что едва знакомы?

– Да. Придётся. Ты же в курсе, что если Администратор узнает, мы оба полетим с работы, если не хуже. 

– А как насчёт вне боя?

Во взгляде кузена зажглась надежда, но быстро потухла. Он и так потребовал сегодня непомерно много, и рассчитывать, что Шпион сможет продолжать в том же духе, было чистой воды наглостью. Надо довольствоваться тем, что он уже получил… и тем, что ещё получив в течение ночи.

– Приходи завтра выпить портвейна. Двадцать пять лет – хороший повод. Только, я тебя прошу, не пытайся с порога сделать мне минет. Я не оценю.

– Неужели так плохо получается? – невинно поинтересовался Синий, за что поймал символичный подзатыльник. – Или боишься перепугать стонами всю базу?

– Не хочу, чтобы у тебя это вошло в привычку.

– Хм, тогда я, кажется, знаю, что собираюсь делать пятого марта. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

– Да сейчас, как же, – усмехнулся Шпион от упоминания своего собственного дня рождения. За окном началась настоящая метель; яростный ветер нёс потоки снега со страшной скоростью, наметая вокруг вражеской базы новые сугробы. Синий замолчал, потому что взял Антуана за запястье и потянул к собственному паху, заставляя коснуться уже почему-то твёрдо стоящего члена, чему Красный даже не стал сопротивляться. 

Возможно, он ещё подумает над его предложением.


End file.
